Because You’re My Brother
by lei b
Summary: Ayame tries to get along with is brother and does something nobody expected, which makes Yuki change his mind about him. But is it too late? Please R&R!
1. Aitou

This is the first of many fanfics I wrote last year about Ayame! I will post some of the rest soon!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Fruits Basket" doesn't belong to me, so don't sue...  
  
WARNING: This fic is VERY angsty... Oh yeah, and the characters my be a bit OOC, especially Ayame.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
~~ CHAPTER ONE -- AITOU (Regret) ~~  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
*****  
  
It was a perfect day. The sky was clear, and the wind was blowing gently.  
  
Yuki, Kyou, and Touru were eating in the dining room. Shigure was in his office working on his latest novel.  
  
"OHAYO, MINNA!"  
  
The snake disturbed the silence.  
  
Ayame sat down in between Yuki and Tohru. "Glad to see me, Yuki?" he asked in his usual loud voice.  
  
"I would be more glad if you just left and never returned," answered the nezumi, before standing up and leaving. Ayame turned to Tohru and smiled at her. "Ohayo, Tohru-kun!"  
  
"Uh- Ohayo gozaimasu, Ayame-san!"  
  
Kyou stood up and left as well, without saying a word.  
  
Ayame watched As his younger cousin left. Then he turned back to Tohru. "What's wrong with those guys? Did they get in another one of their fights?" he asked Tohru.  
  
"Iie." Tohru closed her eyes and lowered her head, letting out a soft sigh.  
  
"Sou ka," she heard Ayame say. She looked at him and her eyes widen a little. Ayame had such a sad expression on his face. His hair covered his eyes. "They don't want to see me..." he said in a soft voice. "Yuki must hate me..."  
  
Tohru stared at the man beside her. "Ayame-san...?" She lowered her head and noticed that his right hand was bandaged. The bandage appeared to go up his arm. But before she could ask what had happened to his hand, Ayame spoke.  
  
"Ne, Tohru-kun, how has Yuki been doing?" She looked up at his face. Again, her eyes widen. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"I hope he's been doing good! He must be with you around to cheer him up!" he continued.  
  
That smile... Something was wrong about it.  
  
"I guess he doesn't need me around, ne?" He turned away and looked at the ceiling, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms. He was still smiling. "I really am a bad brother."  
  
That smile... it was a fake smile. A forced smile. He was sad, yet he still smiled.  
  
"Ne, Ayame-san..." Tohru began, but was interrupted when the door opened and Shigure came in.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice," he said as he sat next to Ayame, leaving the door open.  
  
"Ohayo, Gure-kun!" Ayame greeted.  
  
Tohru thought it strange. Ayame didn't greet Shigure like he usually did.  
  
"So, what brings you here so early?" Shigure asked him.  
  
"I just came by to check on Yuki." The way he said it... full of sorrow. He lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes and he turned to face front. "Kedo. it looks like he doesn't need me at all. He appears to be doing so well..."  
  
Silence...  
  
Neither Tohru nor Shigure said anything.  
  
Ayame scoffed lightly. "Maybe I should leave..." he said as he stood up, "and never return. Yuki would be glad then, wouldn't he?"  
  
Tohru stood up quickly. "Don't say that!" Ayame looked at her. "I mean... Yuki-kun.... I don't think that Yuki-kun would be glad. I think, he would be sad."  
  
Ayame didn't answer. He just lowered his head again.  
  
Shigure stayed silent.  
  
"I couldn't protect him..." Ayame suddenly said.  
  
*****  
  
Yuki was standing outside the room by the door. He had heard everything his brother had said. He was leaning against the wall, his head low, hair covering his eyes.  
  
"He would be better of if I didn't exist," he heard his older brother say.  
  
"Iie, don't say that, Ayame-san!" Tohru's voice has risen. "Don't say such things!"  
  
A tear slid down Yuki's right cheek.  
  
"How can I not!!" Ayame yelled. "I was such a fool! I couldn't protect my own brother!! I couldn't protect him from Akito!!"  
  
Yuki's eyes went wide. How did Ayame know?! How did he know?!  
  
"He must hate me!" Ayame's voice sound broken. "I... couldn't protect him! And now..." he paused.  
  
Yuki listened, wanting his brother to continue, but at the same time wanting him to stop.  
  
"Now what?" he heard Shigure ask, his voice sounded concerned.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Then Ayame spoke, "Akito..."  
  
Yuki flinched at that name.  
  
"Akito..." Ayame repeated.  
  
"What about him, Aya?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Akito... wants to see Yuki."  
  
Yuki's eyes went wide. No, not that. He didn't want to go! He didn't want to see HIM anymore!  
  
It was too much. Yuki made his way to the stairs but stopped when he saw Kyou standing there. They didn't say anything to each other. Yuki went up the stairs past him. A few seconds passed and Kyou went up as well.  
  
*****  
  
Ayame was on his kneed, fists in front of him, and his head down.  
  
"Akito called me yesterday. So I went to see him. He told me He wanted to see Yuki, but I refused," Ayame said in a low voice.  
  
Shigure noticed the bandaged hand on his friend. "Is that why you have you hand bandaged?" he asked.  
  
Ayame nodded.  
  
"So then," Tohru said. Ayame-san, are you going to take Yuki to see Akito- san?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Iie. I don't want him to suffer anymore. I'm sure Akito will do something to him, and I can't allow that."  
  
~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Sorry about the ending. This was originally one long story, and I broke it up into chapters because it was too long. About 10000 words or so, I think. Anywayz, I hope you liked this chapter, though it wasn't that good. Please remember to review, and if you have any question, you can ask in your review or you can e-mail me! Ja ne!!  
  
~~  
  
Preview of Chapter Two - Otouto :  
  
~~ Ayame decides to tell Yuki that Akito wan't to see him, and he is willing to go with Yuki. Yuki hesitates to go, but decides to in the end. His Brother goes with him to see Akito. Once there, things go terribly wrong and Akito gets unruly! Ayame interferes this time, but at what cost? ~~ 


	2. Otouto

Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. My laptop wasn't letting me into the internet, so I couldn't update this fic, or any other of my fanfics. But now I can! Yay!

I think this fanfic might be about four or five chapters, due to how long each chapter is…

Anywayz, here is the second part to this very angsty and very good fanfic! Enjoy!

****

DISCLAIMER: "Fruits Basket" doesn't belong to me, so don't sue...  
  
**WARNING: **This fic is VERY angsty... Oh yeah, and the characters may be a bit OOC, especially Ayame.

________________________________________________

****

~~ CHAPTER TWO - OTOUTO ~~

________________________________________________

*****

The sun had just come out, and the sky was beginning to get brighter.

Yuki lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't really slept last night, thinking about what he had heard Ayame say. He was thinking of whether he should go to the main house to see Akito or not.

He sighed, and then got out of bed. He changed into white pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. He walked towards the door, opened it, and left.

*****

When Yuki walked into the dining room, the first person he saw was his brother, who just smiled at him instead of being his usual cheery self.

"Why are _you _still here?" Yuki said bluntly to his brother as he sat down, not caring that Shigure and Kyou were in the room as well.

Ayame didn't say anything though. He just stayed quiet.

"Gomen nasai, Yuki-kun," Tohru said coming in with the food. "It was already late, so… I asked Ayame-san to stay the night here… Sumimasen…."

Yuki just smiled at her. Tohru put the food on the table and everyone started serving themselves and eating. No one said one word. Not even Ayame.

*****

Akito was in his room, looking out the window. "Yuki… you will soon come back," he said softly, a grin on his face.

*****

Yuki was about to go to his garden, when he heard Ayame call his name.

"Yuki...?"

Yuki turned around to see his brother walking up to him. There was something different about the snake. He was smiling like usual, but… it seemed different somehow.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked bluntly.

"I--I need to talk to you…" answered Ayame.

"About what?"

Ayame paused for a few seconds. "Akito…"

Yuki flinched when he heard that name.

"H-he wants to see you," finished Ayame.

*****

Shigure was hiding behind a wall, listening to the conversation. He honestly hoped that Yuki wouldn't go to the main house.

*****

Kyou had overheard the conversation while he was lying in the roof. He was now at the edge looking at the two brothers from above.

*****

There was silence. Then Yuki just turned around and started walking into the forest making his way to his garden.

Ayame didn't try to stop him. He just stood there, watching his brother leave.

"I see he didn't take it well," Ayame heard Shigure say from behind in a serious tone.

Ayame didn't move. He just kept starring out into the woods. "Gomen ne, Yuki…" whispered Ayame as a tear slid down his right cheek.

*****

Yuki was sitting on a rock by his small garden. One knee up to his chest, arms on top, and his head low.

__

What should I do? he asked himself.

Yuki suddenly heard some noise nearby and he raised his head. Then he saw someone walking closer to him. It was Kyou.

"What are you doing?" the nezumi asked.

"I heard you and Ayame talking," answered the neko.

"You were spying on us?"

"I was on the roof and overheard!" responded Kyou.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"So… what are you planning to do?" Kyou asked suddenly.

Yuki looked away. "I don't know…" he said in a soft voice. "I don't want to go. But if I don't, he will probably keep bothering me…"

Kyou knew what the nezumi was thinking. "Don't you think that could be dangerous?"

Yuki didn't answer.

Kyou scoffed and started turning around. "…whatever…' he said before leaving.

*****

The sun was already setting. Ayame had been outside the entire time, waiting for his brother. He was about to go look for him, when he saw Yuki walking towards the house.

Ayame let out a sigh of relief.

Yuki noticed Ayame, and stopped in front of him. "I've made up my mind," he suddenly said.

"Huh?" Ayame wasn't sure what Yuki was talking about.

"I will go see Akito today."

Ayame's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?" he asked, a bit worried.

"I have made my mind up," was all Yuki said before going inside.

Shigure approached Ayame. "Aya…?"

Ayame turned to look at him. "I'm going to o with him."

"Huh? Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Shigure.

"I have to. I can't allow Akito to hurt Yuki anymore. I _won't _allow it."

*****

Ayame knocked on Yuki's door before entering. "Yuki?"

Yuki was sitting on his bed.

"I'm going to go with you to the main house," Ayame said in a serious voice.

Yuki looked at him a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. "Suit yourself," said the nezumi before walking out of his room. Ayame followed.

*****

Kyou watched from the roof as his cousins left. Hatori was there so maybe Shigure had called him to come get him. He saw as Hatori, Yuki, Ayame, and Shigure (who had insisted on going as well) waved at Tohru and leave.

*****

Yuki was kneeled in few feet away from Akito. Ayame was somewhat beside behind him.

"So, you have come, Yuki," Akito said as he approached Yuki. "You had me waiting for a long time."

Ayame squeezed his fists when he saw Akito kneel in front of his brother and put a hand on the nezumi's cheek.

"Why didn't you come see me before?" asked Akito.

Yuki didn't really want to answer. But he did. And he answered with the truth, which was a big mistake. "Because I didn't want to see you."

Akito stood up and grunted his teeth. He slapped Yuki so hard, that the nezumi ended up a few feet away from where he was. Ayame immediately got up.

Akito was very angry. He began walking toward Yuki again and was about to hit him, when Ayame grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" demanded Akito.

Yuki sat up, hand on his cheek, to see his brother trying to hold Akito back.

Akito struggled to get free, but Ayame got a better hold on him. "Kuso! Let go!" Akito yelled out. He managed to hit Ayame hard on the ribs with is elbow. He hit over and over, but Ayame wouldn't let go.

"Yuki, get out of here!" yelled out Ayame. Yuki was too shocked to move. "Hayaku!"

"No…" Yuki said softly. "I can't leave you like this."

"Kisama!!!" Akito was getting angrier. He lifted his arm and was able to hit Ayame's face, making him release him. Ayame fell to the ground.

Akito was about to hit him once again, when the door flew open and Shigure and Hatori were there. Their eyes flew wide open. "Ayame!" They both run to help Ayame.

Shigure grabbed Akito and held him back, while Hatori checked Ayame. He was unconscious.

They heard Akito starting to laugh. Shigure let go of him and rushed to Yuki's side, who was still in shock.

Yuki looked at his brother. "Ayame…"

~ TBC ~

____________________________________________________________________________

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think so far? I know I took a long time to update and I am really sorry. I promise I will update a lot more often.

Anywayz… I hope you like the fanfic so far. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~~

****

Preview of Chapter Three - Kibou (Hope) :

~~ Yuki is shocked by what Ayame did. But Ayame ended up badly injured in the process. Yuki thinks over the relationship he has with his brother. Ayame hopes that one day, Yuki and him can become close, like brothers are. After thinking about what his brother means to him, Yuki goes to see how Ayame is doing and to talk to him, but he is surprised when Ayame isn't in his room. Where could he have gone to in his cindition? ~~


End file.
